1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to coasters for use with drinking utensils to prevent dripping of condensation from the utensil and marring of surface finishes on which the utensil may be rested. In particular, the invention relates to a coaster for use with stemware.
2. Prior Art
Coasters are known for placement on a surface so that drinking utensils can be placed on the coaster to avoid wetting and potential damage to the surface when the utensil is set down. While this is generally satisfactory, if a person moves about and carries his or her drink from place to place, a coaster may not be available at the location where the person desires to next set his or her drink down. Also, dripping of condensate or other liquid from the utensil can still take place when the utensil is lifted and moved away from the coaster.
Insulating sleeves or cup-like holders are known for receiving and holding some beverage containers such as, e.g., soda or beer cans. These insulating holders may incidentally function to avoid dripping of moisture from the cans either when the can is set down on a surface or carried from place to place, but that generally is not their intended purpose. Moreover, they are not adapted for nor are they suitable for use with stemware.
Accordingly, there is a need for a coaster for use with stemware that functions to prevent dripping of moisture from the stemware to a surface when the stemware is set on the surface, and also to prevent dripping of moisture from the stemware when the stemware is being carried from place to place.